


Shems

by andreascapellanus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreascapellanus/pseuds/andreascapellanus





	Shems

It is not for you. It is not for any of you.


End file.
